


He's a Beaut

by CapNstuff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Makeup, Marvel Universe, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toxic Masculinity, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, fluid gender roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: Every morning Bucky watches your whole makeup routine. Now, you know why.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	He's a Beaut

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while especially because Bucky was born in that era there’s no way he wouldn’t be discouraged from toxic masculinity. Also lmao this is the steps I do for makeup, oopsies! I really like this fic and I hope you all do too!

Tony was hosting one of his big fancy parties. This time had been for successfully taking down a Hydra facility you’d been tracking down for about five months. You groaned as he explained: “A success for us is an excuse to party!” You just rolled your eyes but you knew you needed to attend. You kinda liked going to his parties (you would never admit that to Tony though). 

You mostly didn’t want to go for Bucky’s sake. He hated those parties. So many people pushed up against each other, drunkenly laughing. He didn’t want people to talk to him. Especially the mean ones. Some were nice, chatting him up about the latest technologies and how he’s holding up from the 40s. Some, on the other hand, would snarl at how he shouldn’t be an Avenger and how he wasn’t a hero.

Those are the people that made him hate parties. And you wanted to crush their hearts in your hands but alas, they have to live. So, you and Bucky were getting ready to make an appearance. You told him that it didn’t have to be for long but you wanted to be with the team. He sullenly obliged, “Only because I love you.” You poked your tongue out playfully and started to get ready. After putting on a gold cocktail dress, you decided to go ahead and put your makeup on. You sat down in front of your vanity and started to blend some foundation on your face with a damp beauty sponge.

Since Bucky was already done, he pulled up a chair and sat next to you. He did this every time you did your make up. He’d pull up a chair and just watch you excellently paint your face with nudes and bright colors. After your foundation, contour, and blush, you proceeded to do your eyebrows followed by shaping them with concealer afterward. “Why do you do that?” Bucky suddenly asks. You paused, putting down the concealer brush. “So my eyebrows can look more symmetrical.” He nodded and then continued to watch you pick up a fluffy eyeshadow brush and packed it with a dark purple. 

Bucky immediately leaned forward, watching you even more closely and intently. You raised an eyebrow but you kept going, blending the purple in the far corner of your crease. You then started to pack on a brighter purple which then made Bucky then make an “o” with his mouth. He looked so cute, all fascinated by your eyeshadow. Your lips curled into a bright smile as you started to blend the bright purple with the darker hues.

“Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna try?” You motion towards the fluffy brush. He quickly shook his head.

“No.”

“And why’s that? You always watch me.”

“Men can’t wear makeup.”

You raised an eyebrow, “Yes, they can.” A frown was sketched onto his face and he tilted his head in confusion.

“Babe, it’s not normal. I’ve never seen a man in makeup.”

You lightly laughed. “Oh honey, I’ve seen many men wear makeup and they look damn good.” You pushed the eyebrow palette towards him. “Go ahead, pick a color.” He looked at you with furrowed eyebrows but nonetheless leaned towards you, looking at the palette. His lips twitched into a small smile and pointed at the hot pink. You picked up the brush again, packed the product on, and started to blend the eyeshadow on his left eyelid. He fluttered his eyes closed and twitched at the foreign feeling. You smiled as you finished. “Do you want to see?” He nodded and you handed him one of your hand mirrors. He grinned graciously.

“Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“Never be ashamed of wanting to do something ‘not assigned’ to your gender.” His eyes darted towards the ground. He looked as if he felt guilty which made your heart break into two. You lifted up his face by placing your fingers on his chin. You spoke as softly as you could. “Hey. it’s okay to like feminine things, okay? It’s okay to want to wear skirts. It’s okay to want long hair. It’s okay to like pinks and purples. And if you don’t like those things, that’s okay too. It’s okay to be you.” Tears pricked his eyes as he leaned towards you and wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug. 

You kissed his temple as he spoke. “Growing up in the 20s we were always told to dress a certain way and only like things like the color blue and cars and guns and football. But I always liked pink and dolls and ballet.” You nodded in understanding, still speaking softly. “Did you know that when I grew up I was a tomboy?” Bucky peppered feathery kisses all over your neck, “Tomboy?” You smiled at the sensation of his lips and caressed his cinnamon-fluffed hair with your fingers while you explained. “A tomboy is a girl that wants to look and have the characteristics of masculinity. I wanted those cars, guns, and footballs you were talking about earlier” You paused to leave a kiss on his cheek. “But I also found a love for feminine things as well. That’s why I quite dress differently all the time.” 

You finished Bucky’s other eye and then the rest of your makeup routine. Before going downstairs to the party, you turned to him. “Do you want lip gloss?” He smiled and nodded. You twisted open your Wet Cherry lip gloss with a ‘pop’ and proceeded to put it on his plump lips. You then made him press his lips together to smooth the gloss out. You smiled brightly at him, teeth and all. “You look so pretty. I feel like I’m falling for you all over again.” Bucky blushed a deep red and stuttered at your statement. You giggled and took his hand leading him out of your shared bedroom to the elevator. You pushed the floor number. Bucky was nervous. He had never shown any type of femininity like this. He felt vulnerable. You could tell Bucky was practically bouncing off the walls with anxiety so you laced your fingers with his and squeezed his hand. “Even if, for some stupid reason, people hate you for showing them who you are then I will personally murder all of them.” He laughed at your statement, the sound bouncing off the elevator walls. “Noted.”

You both walked out of the elevator as it reached the floor and sauntered out to the party. You saw the team all crowded around the bar so you both walked over there, hands still intertwined. “Hey, guys- Woah, Bucky! You look great!” Tony stood there in shock at Bucky’s hot pink shadow and glossy lips. Steve then clasped a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “You look handsome, Buck.” Bucky thanked them and smiled dazzlingly at you. 

Sam gasped as he took one look at Bucky. “Damn, Y/N, Barnes may be stealing your spotlight.” You laughed and the team continued to praise Barnes for his makeup. “See? They love it! No one has to be murdered.” Bucky started to hysterically laugh with one hand on his stomach, keeping him stable. 

Nat spoke up. “I’m sorry, murdered?”


End file.
